I Broke Up With Her
by justawriterlookingtostay
Summary: Zach and Tina have broken up because Zach just saw what he was missing. First story so any feedback is welcome. Normal AU
1. You Look Like Crap

Cammie isn't sure how long she's been daydreaming about _him_ in the bathtub, but she is sure that she'd been thinking about him _way_ before this morning. She stumbles out of her bed and walks into her bathroom. Her phone buzzes with unread texts from him. She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. She picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hey, it's Bex. Leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you."

Cammie sighs and dials another number.

"Hey, it's Liz. Leave a message and I promise I try to get back to you."

Another sigh. Another dialed number.

"Hey, it's Macey-" She throws her phone across the room as a knock on the door sounds through the flat. She ambles to the door reluctantly and opens the door.

"Kimmy, for the last…" she trails off as Zach walks into the room without a word. Her heart falls when he turns on his phone and looks through pictures of his girlfriend, Tina. "Zach, what happened? You look like crap." He looks up at her.

"You know what happened? She was cheating on me. How am I not supposed to look like crap?!" She walks over to him in her flannel pajamas and hugs his tall frame.

"So what happens next?" she asks. He sighs.

"Can I crash here? I'm not ready to go back there." She nods. He seems relieved.

"I'll sleep on the couch, so you can sleep in my room." He looks a little disappointed for a moment, but it passes.

"Cammie, it's fine.. I don't m-"

"No buts Zach! I'm your host until you're ready. And besides, it gets a little lonely in here by myself.." She knows that her cheeks were the tiniest bit red and she was glad that he couldn't see it. She goes into the kitchen and starts to make dinner when she realises that she's missing a key ingredient, cheese. She gasps and it rings out through the flat. She's about to run into the bedroom when he stalks into the kitchen with those chartreuse eyes shining with amusement holding the cheese.

"Looking for these?" he inquires with a lazy smirk. Her hands ball up into fits and he smirks even more. "I wonder how you can cook so well when you're such a sour person. Doesn't that interfere with you cooking?" She huffs indignantly and grabs the cheese. But just as she's entering the kitchen, she's spun around and pressed up against him. "I'm sorry…"

"Zach, why are you sorry?" She feels his heartbeat speed up and knows that his face is warming.

"I lied. I broke up with her."

"But I thought you were happy with Tina-" She's cut off as she is rocked by an explosion of feelings and warmth and sensations. Zach pulls away after a few seconds, looking satisfied.

"That's why. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out, but it also let me realise how great of a person you are. Cammie…" She smiles and hugs him.

"But seriously, I'm still sleeping on the couch." And with that, he smirks and plants another kiss on her.


	2. Flirty Much, Zach?

**~ ^*^ Author's Note ^*^ ~ Due to reaction to my one-shot, it's now going to be a multichap. Thanks** **guys!**

Cammie awakes, on the couch, to arms encircling her stomach. She sighs blissfully and burrows herself deeper. A peacefulness fills her core which is interrupted by the need to relieve herself. As she attempts to get up, Zach's arms tighten around her waist and pull her back down. His breaths warm her neck and she turns over slightly to peek at him. Cammie is greeted by the sight of Zach, whose eyes are starting to open. A lazy smile breaks across his face as she fights to exit the tight embrace.

"Zach," Cammie pants, "I really, really need to use the bathroom." He lets her go with a smirk and she runs into the bathroom and sighs. After she finishes, she realises that Zach was supposed to sleep on the couch. She chuckles and walks into the living room. "Zach..." she starts. "You were supposed to sleep in the bed. By yourself."

"Why sleep by myself when I could sleep with you." Cammie's eyes widen as Zach lets out a round of laughter. "Cammie, you naughty, dirty-minded girl. I didn't mean in _that_ way, although that would be enjoyable." Cammie chokes as her eyes widen even more. She runs into the bedroom and decides she's comfier in the safety of her blanket.

Footsteps sound through the flat as Zach walks into the kitchen and Cammie notices from her bed the way his muscles move through his shirt, or the fact that he has no shirt on at all. Her face colours as she thinks about Zach's muscles, and she's still staring at them when Zach turns around. She doesn't realise it until he's in the bed with her, arms ready to attack her sides with fleeting touches. She shrieks as he tickles her and laughter courses through her. He pulls his arms away and smirks at her, his green eyes sparkling.

"Can't resist my charms Gallagher Girl?" he says.

"I think I can withstand them for the rest of the day," she retorts.

"Alright, want to wager, let's say… a kiss?" She colours at his price.

"O-okay. Sure," she shudders the tiniest bit thinking about his kiss from the night before. "And if I win… you have to smile instead of smirk all day tomorrow."

"Deal," he says and then tickles her again for two seconds. "Sure looking forward to that kiss Cammie."


End file.
